1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to sense amplifiers, and more specifically, to mismatch-compensated sense amplifier for highly scaled technology.
2. Related Art
As technology scales to decreasing size, a mismatch of sense amplifier transistor pairs may become more difficult. A mismatch may occur as a result of variances in various manufacturing processes used in the production of various semiconductor devices.